psychokidfandomcom-20200223-history
Psycho Dad Demolishes Gaming Room
Psycho Dad Demolishes Gaming Room is the forty-sixth episode of the Psycho Series, uploaded onto the McJuggerNuggets YouTube Channel on April 30, 2016. Plot Jesse and Corn are inside the Ridgway Morton Building, live-streaming for a PlayStation 4 giveaway. All of a sudden, the wall behind the two is forcefully caved in. After some confusion, Jesse and Corn look behind to see the entire ceiling collapse right on top of them. The now-caved wall gets chainsawed, much to Jesse's horror. The window is then shattered to pieces. The perpetrator enters the room and is revealed to be Jeffrey Ridgway Sr. He reveals to Jesse that Chris contacted him about Jesse quitting his job at McCann's Farm. Jeffrey Sr. then leaves the room and gets back onto his backhoe, with Jesse and Corn still inside. Jeffrey Sr. plunges into the room multiple times, causing the entire structure of the room to collapse. He then rips the door off of its hinges and storms into the room, armed with a baseball bat. He succeeds in destroying Jesse's television and laptop, before finally leaving for good. Jesse and Corn grab the remains of the PlayStation 4 consoles and leave the now-demolished room. Locations *Ridgway Morton Building *The Ridgway Residence - Outside Characters *Jesse Ridgway *Zachary Cornatzer *Jeffrey Ridgway Sr. Victims Reception The video has been viewed over 1,500,000 times, receiving a positive consensus with a total amount of over 46,000 likes and over 6,000 dislikes. Some commentators pointed out how it was a mistake on Jesse's part for spending his $2,500 on three PS4s, rather than using it to buy an apartment. Some have suggested that Jesse should have called the police, as Jeff Sr. could have killed both Jesse and Corn in the destruction. Others simply claimed that it's all staged, but admired the destruction. Trivia *''Psycho Dad Demolishes Gaming Room'' shows that Jeffrey Sr. has no trouble putting someone's life in danger, as he demolished the whole room with Jesse and Corn still inside. **In WHAT'S LEFT...? *PSYCHO UPDATE*, Jeffrey Sr. revealed that he was aware of their presence in the room. However, it is unclear whether he actually meant to harm Jesse and Corn. **Several viewers theorize that Jeffrey Sr. was attempting to murder his own son, now seeing him as an embarrassment to the family name. *''Psycho Dad Demolishes Gaming Room'' is the second Psycho Video where Jeffrey Sr. destroys a single thing that is worth thousands of dollars, the first being Psycho Dad Wrecks Car. *''Psycho Dad Demolishes Gaming Room'' is the third Psycho Video to occur during a livestream, the first being Psycho Dad Raids Stream and the second being Psycho Brother Smokes Out Stream. *''Psycho Dad Demolishes Gaming Room'' has the same runtime as Psycho Dad Drowns Xbox. *Many people predicted that Jeffery Sr. would destroy the room, as far back as when the room was being built. *Jeffrey Sr. possibly committed crime 2C:17-1 twice during this video. **Demolishing a room with people inside could lead to serious injury and death. **This could mean that Jeffrey Sr. could have been charged for attempted murder/domestic abuse. *Interestingly, Jeffrey Sr. destroyed Jesse's previous gaming lair (Eagle's Landing) in ''Psycho Dad Flattens Gaming Lair'''' a year before. **He uses the same method of destruction, by destroying both gaming lairs with his backhoe. **While both events don't take place on the same day, they do take place in the same month. *In ''REINCARCERATED!, it is revealed that Jeffrey Jr. helped Jesse salvage his stuff in the destroyed room while he was gone. Category:Featured Articles Category:Psycho Videos Category:Gaming Videos Category:Streaming Videos